The Silence will Hurt as much as it will Help
by LostRose0
Summary: Post-Shizuka. Yuki has decided to take a break from the disciplinary committee...and be a MAID! She has decided to work as a maid at the night class dorm house. While chaos ensures, this also gives Yuki time to think. Her thoughts can be her best friend or her worst nightmare. Yuki x ? ANGST. So much Angst.
1. Chapter 1: New Job!

_**I own nothing, but this story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>I dusted off the lamp, then used wood cleaner to shine up the table it sat on. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.<p>

_Another day, Another dollar._

I heard one of the night class students heading down the stars and turned my head to look. Aidou was walking down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Yuki-chan! I have to say... I've never liked you in a outfit before but, this, I could get used to!" He smirked and gestured to my outfit, then snickered. _Pervert._ I sighed and shook my head. "Idol- I mean Aidou, I'm here to clean. In fact, I've been here for two hours and you've **just** noticed?" As i turned my attention back to my sweeping, I muttered quietly, "So much for vampiric senses..."

Aidou walked to the door, but right before he did he called back, "Well, then, don't forget to be careful when you get to my room! Don't damage my treasures! I don't want anything to happen to them, Cross." He then left without a second to spare.

_Ugh. What time is it? _I look to the clock. _6:00. Where is he going when it is so close to the time where they all have to go to class? _I would be at the gates right now, doing my duty as a disciplinary committee member, but due to recent events...Shizuka nearly killing me, almost killing Zero, then Zero being accused of killing her by the vampire council, I decided to take a break. _God knows after all that, I need it. I would have asked Zero to join me, but I don't think he would be okay with wearing a maid costume. _I giggle as I imagine him wearing it. I immediately stopped when I realized that I was making too much noise. I looked up towards the loft, and waited. _Nothing. Whew. _Everyone besides Aidou is asleep. _Or I hope so. _I shake my head before sweeping up the dust and dirt that I've swept so far into the dust pan.

I carry it into the kitchen and dump it into the garbage can. I brush off my dress and sigh quietly. _This job is tiring, __but it was either this or rounding up from the students and yada yada. Same old stuff. _I was so tired of fighting to keep the day class students off the night class students while at the same time fighting to keep the night class students off the night class students! _And at this job, I get paid! Not alot, but at least it's something._ I walk eagerly out of the kitchen where I had my broom propped up.

_What I don't understand is the outfit. I mean, it's comfortable enough but, come on- A maid's costume? I understand that it's the standard uniform for the workers but, ... It's kind of...well...humiliating. It's not revealing, don't get me wrong. It's just...weird. Ichijo-sempai said that it was the opposite though. I guess he's right...It'd be even more weird to have a day class student, uniform and all, walking around dusting! If I fit in with the maids, then I don't get any unwanted attention and have problems because, I know they hate me. They are disgusted by a human being so close to Kaname-senpai. Why can't they understand that I am trying to bridge the gap between humans and vampires that has been there for centuries? I __don't__ want __any__ special treatment._

_And if you look at it a different way, they are getting exactly what they wanted. Kaname-sempai and I haven't had a genuine conversation in years. Not like when I was little. _When I was little, I told him everything and held nothing back. Now a days, I force a smile and nod my head when we speak._ It seems that I am always forcing smiles with anyone now that I think about it... Because, if I didn't do that, and actually opened up, they would hate me even __more._

I pulled up the couch cushions and swept up whatever was under there into the dust pan, then placed the couch cushions back.

_Let them go ahead and scowl at me. Little do they know...They are only scowling at a mask._

The clock strikes 7 and I pick up all of my cleaning supplies quickly and put them into the storage closet. I dash to kitchen as everyone begins to head down the stairs. I walk over to a maid doing the dishes and I whisper softly to her, "You can take a break, miss. I got it from here." I smile gently and pat her on the shoulder as she nods and mutters a thank you, walking off to watch the night class leave.

I begin doing the dishes in her place, waiting for all the students to leave, not wanting them to know that I was near.

_Because I would hate to ruin their night._

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! I apologize if that wasn't very long. As you can see, this incorporated some Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama, as well as angsty Yuki! I am very sorry if I have made her <span>way<span> to OOC, I just wanted her to have a feeling of being close to fed up about what people think about her. No she will not start murdering people in a freakout. Don't worry, my pretty. ;3

**This is ****NOT**** a One-Shot. There will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh Boy

**I own nothing, but this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The clock struck 9:00 as I finished putting away the dishes. Two hours it took me to wash the dishes. I let out a breathy sigh. <em>I don't see how a house of vampires could use these many dishes. They're vampires, for god's sake. Well... I guess they would eat food when all they have to eat or drink is those blood tablets. I guess human food would make them forget about their need for a while...They could be just indulging in human pleasures... or maybe they are trying see what it feels like to be human. <em>

_Surely they- _The clock rang out again. 10:00. _Oh, c'mon. I couldn't have been lost in though for that long! _I turn around and dash out of the kitchen and slow down as I make my way up the stairs. Memories flood my mind. I remember Aidou standing at the top of the stairs, his hand creating the ice that held my leg right in place. I stop going up the stairs and grip my leg for a moment, feeling the ice sting my leg, just from the memory of it. I release my leg and continue my trek up the stairs. _I need to stop having such dark thoughts. Chin up, Yuki! Put on a smile and be grateful for this break. _

I round the corner left and go down the hall and stop at the first door. I look inside and see a lot junk just laying around. I walk in and get a better look. _Hmmm...Blue satin covers, lot of useless junk... _I look to the left side of the room. HUGE mirror. _Oh, lookie there. Mystery solved._

Right before I start sweeping up the messes, I remember Aidou telling me not to touch his "Precious Treasures"._ Is this what he was talking about? There's nothing- Oh... _I look to a picture sitting on the dresser. Aidou and Kaname-senpai when they we're kids. In the picture they're standing near each other, but not touching in anyway. Aidou-senpai has a big grin on his face, while Kaname-senpai is wearing a sad smile, with the same look in his eyes that I see almost everyday. The only time I see that heartbreaking look ever so slightly falter, is when he spots me. Then, the light leaves as quickly as it came, he then has another look in his eyes, one mixed with sadness, and something else I can't quite put my finger on.

I walk over and dust off the picture with soft sigh. _I know, that deep in my heart... I would do anything to make that light return just a little longer. But, I am just a human. I don't deserve his kindness, or that wonderful light in his eyes. As night class so kindly puts it, "He should not care so much for a weak human. She is not special! Why would Kaname-sama even bother with her?" _Droplets of water fall onto the dresser. _Huh?_ I realize that I'm crying and I quickly wipe my eyes. _No. Don't cry, Yuki. Don't let them know that what they say affects you. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and Smile, be happy, like always. Cheerful- _More water droplets fall onto his dresser. This time I wipe my eyes again breathe in deep to try and stop crying. Being successful in doing so, I take a wash towel and use it to wipe off the tears that fell on Aidou-sempai's dresser. After cleaning the water up, I walk over to his bed and I make it up neatly. I look down at his junk, then the picture. _Oh so, this is Kaname's err stuff? Aidou collects it...Aidou might be worse than the day class girls! _I giggle, as my once watery eyes begin to dry. I breathe deep in and smile like I always do. I walk out, seeing nothing left to do..._well nothing left that surely wouldn't get Aidou-sempai mad at me. _

I close the door behind me, and go to the next door up. I open the door and peek inside, very clean. On the wall is a Katana. _So, this must be Ichijo-senpai's room! It's so neat already...everything is in order. Either one of the other maids already handled this, or Ichijo-senpai is just really neat! _I softly close the door, and move onto the next room. I go in and sweat drop at the mess. Covers and pillows thrown on the floor, dresser open with clothes ripped out, pictures on the dress that have been knocked to the ground, a red stain on the carpet. _I hope that's not blood!_ I sigh and walk back out to get more cleaning materials.

Once I have grabbed what I needed from the storage closet, I return to the room. _I wonder whose room this is..._ I start with the bed. I start making the bed before I realized that the sheets had blood stains on them. _God...Has...has a vampire here been drinking? Who? Or maybe she or he is being fed from? Because... _

I cringe when I remember looking through the crack in the door as Kaname drank from Ruka. _I was so frightened. It was in that moment, where I started to draw away from Kaname-senpai. Her blood dripping down his chin, that image, will never be forgotten. Never just be erased. Even if I got close like when I was a child... _I shake my head rapidly before heaving the covers out into the hall and into a bin for washing. I retrieve new sheets and comforter, then bring them back to the room, neatly making the bed. _Good thing that it didn't stain the mattress..._

* * *

><p>After dusting everything off, putting all of the clothes back, and spending a lot of time on my hands and knees, scrubbing the red stain out of the floor. I let out a sigh of exhaustion. I turn to leave, but before I do I remember the picture. I run over to it and place it back on the dresser. In the picture is Shiki as a boy with his mom and dad. His dad's face is cut out of the picture. <em>His mom is beautiful...I wonder why he cut his dad out...? Wait. If that's Shiki's picture, and this is Shiki's room, Then why was his room like this?! Shiki doesn't seem like the person to...It just doesn't make sense! <em>Before I thought on it anymore and drive myself crazy, I turned around continued on. _How much time has passed?_ 1:36._ 1:36._

…

…

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! _I dash to the next room, cleaning it up, while blocking out my thoughts. _I don't have much time left before they come back, and they'll be expecting clean rooms! _

For the next 7 or so rooms, I made the beds, cleaned the dressers with wood cleaner, dusted, got the dirty laundry laying around, going as fast as I can to get it done. _Luckily, these are the only rooms I have to do because the other maids are doing the other side of the moon dormitory. _There are about 18 rooms over there, so I got off easy. _Okay so it's 4:00. Only one more room to clean! _I open the doors, smiling happy from being so close to done. My smile fades when I realize I just walked into Kaname's room. _I have to clean this room? _I sigh._ Oh boy._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I apologize for not updating quickly. I've been very busy. Lotsa love, Rosie.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sophia

**I own nothing, but this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I started looking around curiously. Bookshelves lined the walls with tomes I am absolutely sure I wouldn't understand. Some were in...what looks like french? And others...<em>Oh hell. Forget it, I have no flipping clue. How does he find the time to learn these languages? All of this knowledge. He must be a very quick learner...Of course. He is very smart while, me...not so much.<em> I walk around and see his red velvet couch, with books lined around it. I put down my cleaning supplies for a moment and walk over to the couch and pick up one of the books. I opened it and read it from a random place in the book: "The discrete Fourier transform of a real valued signal is conjugate symmetric."_ Yep. No. Not a chance I'm gonna ever know what that means. Nope._ I put down the book while shaking my head then I walk over to a second room. _Wow. Kaname-sempai's room is huge!_ In this room, there is his bed. Satin sheets and a fluffy comforter. _This bed looks like it would be heaven to sleep in._

I make his bed, pulling up the comforter and straightening his pillows. After this, I walk back to the main room and I begin to dust the book shelves. Going up and down the ladders, I try to get most of them. I cough from the dust then reach back into the hollow spaces of the bookshelf to dust there, causing a book to fall out. I sigh for what seems like the hundredth time. I go down the ladder and pick up the book and then all of stuff that fell out of it. I look at what fell out of It and they were pictures of me. _These...range from when I was little to how old is am now. I can't believe he would have these. I know he feels for me, but I didn't..._

I hear the door creak open and look over in almost a panic, before just seeing another maid. By looking at her, she very beautiful. It is quite hard to tell whether she is is a vampire or not. She's older than me, I can tell, not too older though. She looks around her mid twenties.

"Oh, hello. Would you like some help? I know this room is quite a lot to cover." I smile softly as I say, "That would be amazing. Thank you." I put the pictures back in the book as quickly as humanly possible. Then, I climb back up the ladder and put the book away. I climb back down and grab a pile of books near the couch. "If you can tell me how to arrange these, then I could put them away." She giggles and says, "Kaname-sama is quite advanced in a simple way." I cock my head to the side in confusion before she adds, "Put them in alphabetical order. Simple." I nod and do as she told me. She grabs a pile of books and starts helping me. I say to her during this, "I know you may only be helping me because I'm new, but I just wanted to say Thank you so much. I really needed your help." She nodded and replied, "Ah, don't mention it. I'm happy to help someone who Kaname-sama cares for."

I froze_. She didn't say it a exasperated, annoyed way. She didn't say it like I was below her. She meant it._ I put down the books for a moment and hugged her. "Thank you. Thank you so much...", I whispered as I hugged her held her to me. She yelped and said, "I-i'm only helping, it's not that much...!" I pulled from hug and said, "You are the first person here, who has been nice to me when it comes to Kaname-sempai. And I don't even know your name. Thank you." I resume my work as she stands there shocked for a moment before helping me again. The rest of our work is in silence as we clean the windows looking look onto the courtyard and vacuum. It's 5:30, and I gather up my stuff and go to leave. As the night class arrives maids flush in as well, to take our our place as well. The night class past me as they go to their rooms, too tired to notice my presence.

I go to walk out before I feel a hand grab me and pull me to them. I try and see who it is is and I see a maid uniform. It's woman from before and I hear her whisper softly, "You're...very welcome, and my name is... it's Sophia." I smile and hug her back before I walk out, letting her return to her duty. _Looks like I have a new friend. _

I smile and walk tiredly back to the sun dorm, making sure to walk quickly. I _need to hurry before the day class start going to class. To get out of this outfit and into my uniform. Oh how am I gonna survive class?_

I get to the dorm and walk up the flight of stairs to get to my room. Once I arrive, I slip in. Being very quiet to not wake Yori. _I don't think I should tell her that I'm working as a maid yet._ Wanting to leave the explanation for later, I take off the dress and put it in a box, as well as the accessories. I close the box, then slip it under my bed. I put on my uniform so I don't have to deal with it when I get up. I get into bed and it doesn't take more than a few seconds for darkness to engulf me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Sorry if my chapters are short, it's just that I write and write until hand hurts, then I post. : Please review! Seriously though, I watch over my email like a stalker hoping for something that says this website haha. I'm wierd like that. Love and chocolate, Rosie.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmares Begin

**Warning: Violence. Reader discretion is advised.**

**I own nothing but, this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Y...Yu...Yu.i...Yuki." I felt someone shaking me. "Yuki!" I bolted and half yelled, "YES, I WANT MY TERIAKI CHICKEN IN A BOX!" I shake my head and my body like a dog to wake myself up and look over at Yori. "It's time to go to class." "Oh...t-thanks, Yori." She nodded and walked out, I got up, grabbed my books, then followed her out into the hallway. The hallways are bustling with day class students heading to class. Yori and I walk through the crowded hallways and down the stairs and out the large double doors. I block the sun from my strained, tired eyes for a moment before pulling back my hand and putting on a smile. I breathe in deep and concentrate on the way the wind blew my hair. It's a beautiful day. I see Zero walking in the distance and I wave my hand while yelling out, "Hey, Zero! Wait up!" He looks back annoyed, but slows down so we can catch up. Zero says tiredly to me, "Hey. What do you need, Yuki?" "N-Nothing. I just wanted us all to walk to class together." He raises an eyebrow at me, then shakes his head and replies with a attitude,"I don't see why." I held back a sigh and smiled brightly, "We are partners! Or...we were...still, Can I at least say that we are friends?" We began to walk to class, as I halfheartedly wait for his answer. It's a bit before he replies, "Y-Yeah...I-I guess..."<em> Did Zero just stutter? What. I glance at him. Oh my gosh! He's blushing! Well, he's annoyed. But, he undoubtedly had red in his cheeks! I smile softly to myself. He's adorable. He shuts me out quite alot, so to see emotion like this (no matter if he's trying to hide it) is really great.<em> We all then walk to class together. I took my seat and watched as the teacher began the lesson. I tried to listen. Key word: Tried. My eyes drifted out of focus as the sound coming from from the professor's mouth went mute over anything. My eyes got heavy and before I knew it I drifted off.

"Pathetic!", yelled the girl, "You're worthless. Nothing. If you didn't exist, everything would be just the same. No one would care!", she punctuated the last word with with another hit to my stomach from the baseball bat. I tried run, but my body wouldn't move. I couldn't tell who the girl was, all I could see was a white uniform. "Do you think he really cares about you? You're a Human. Tch. If anything he pities you." She scoffed in disgust and hit me again, this time in in the leg. I screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. She kicked me to make me roll over, then hit me in the stomach with the baseball bat with all her might. I yelped and curled up with my hands across my stomach. "You're so weak. You wouldn't even fight back." I coughed up blood, and watched helplessly as it splattered all over her white uniform. "Even your body's first defense is the offering of blood! You even try to give blood involuntarily. It's that all of your useful for? Oh! There we go, there's one use for you! Congrats! You've been promoted from waste-of-space to blood bag!" After she said that, I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Yuki, Wake up! WAKE UP!", Yori yelled as she shook me. "Eh? Y-Yori?"  
>The teacher spoke up and said, "Please escort her to the nurse. Get her checked out. You will make up for this, Cross but, for now, go."<br>"What? I don't need to- Yori!?", I yelped as Yori pulled on my hand and led me out of the class room.

"What's wrong, Yori?", I said confusedly as we walked into the nurses office.

"You were screaming in your sleep, sobbing, everything. Yuki, I can understand if that was just a nightmare, but, t-the pure agony in your screams...it chilled me to the bone.", Yori said as she pulled out a handkerchief, brought it up to my face, and dried up tears that I didn't know were there. Yori turned turned to school nurse and told her what happened. Yori then left. The nurse turned towards me and said, "If you're friend's story is accurate, then it would have taken some heavy pressure to have such an extreme reaction.". She then sat me down and asked, "What has been bothering you?" I shook my head and smiled nervously. "N-nothing. I don't even know why I'm here. I'll be alright, it was just a nightmare!" The nurse appeared to be in deep thought. She then said, "Okay...how about this. If it's really nothing, then you won't have nightmare, but if you have another, same thing, then it has outside influence." I blurted out, "Okay. I'll prove you it was just another nightmare." "Another...?" "No, that's not what I-" "Just lay down and go to sleep, Cross." I did as she told me to, and after 10 minutes, I was asleep. I was thrown back into the same dream, right where I left off.

"Why do you insist on trying to make peace between humans and vampires?" I yelled out angrily, "Why are you so against it?!" She retorted, "Because, it is a hopeless dream. It is never going to happen. Never." "You're wrong! There are other people that believe in the dream too!" I violently tremble as I attempt to the get off of the ground only to fall back down. "What, the chairman? Kaname? Do you _really _think they want that? Humans are weak and blind to the truth. They live in a illusion that they make." "No! Humans are stronger than you think-" "That is a lie and you know it." I got up shakily and tried to run for her only to have her grab me by my throat as soon as I got close. "See? Weak.", she enunciated the whole word from the w to the k. I struggled and thrashed. "Guh...Ka...na...me...kaname..." , I coughed and tried to pry her hands off. "Kaname! Oh Kaname!", she said in a high pitched tone as she mocked me. "Kaname isn't here because, he has more important things to do than save fragile, worthless human."

I felt the nurse pour cold water on me, and I screeched and jumped out of the bed. "COLD! Coldcoldcoldcold..." My teeth chattered and I hugged myself. "W-Why d-d-did you do t-that?", I asked. "After an hour, You were screaming and coughing in your sleep." She got me a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders and sat me back down. "Now...Do you want to tell me what has made you like this? Please, if you tell me, you'll feel- oh."

We both looked up to see Kaname-sempai. "Kaname Kuran? May I ask why are you here?", the nurse inquired. Kaname smiled softly at me with sad eyes, like he always does, and replied, "Once I heard that Yuki, is not feeling well and had to leave in the middle of class, I hurried over as fast as I could." _He...he came to see if I was okay? _I blushed softly and said, "As much as I appreciate seeing you, Kaname-sempai, I'm alright. Really. Just nightmares." I turned towards the nurse and said, "Thank you. I'm going to return to class now after I get changed." Before they could say otherwise, I bolted out of the room.

_I...I can never tell them what I dreamed about. The nurse would think I was crazy and Kaname- Kaname...I don't know how he would react. _

I look to see everybody leaving class. _Great. Now I have make up work on top of make up work_.

I sigh and begin to walk slower to the dorm. As I walk among all the happy day class students, I have a moment of gloomy silence. Like the wringing noise you hear after bomb goes off. You can't hear anything. I just walk and watch the day class bounce about, with big smiles. _Why...why couldn't I be like those girls? Happy...without a care in the world. They don't know the things I know. All they know is that we have handsome boys and beautiful girls in night class. They don't know of their darkness. They don't have constant nightmares about vampires. They don't stay up night worrying about the fact that one of those beautiful students could be sucking someone's blood. But I do. I worry about it. They don't know what I know, and even worries me. They think I have everything. I have __nothing__. What do I have? Hmmm? Zero? No. Zero has me. _The nightmare flashes through my mind. _Zero has a blood bag. _

My thoughts are put to a halt as I see a couple of men dresses in black trench coats walk down the now empty hall. One wore a hat over a bald head, ear rings giving him an exotic look, the other had slicked back hair. It seemed in slow motion...them... Looking right as me as they pass...I see my reflection on their dark glasses. They walk by towards chairman office without a word.

_Holy...Who are they?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Alright, let me be clear. This is not a kaichou maid sama fic. The references, aren't going to be many. Maybe one or two. This is going to be a crazy ride. Emphasis on crazy. Anyways thankies, Rosie.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

_**I own nothing except this story. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>I...I have to know why they're here. Let's hope that curiosity doesn't kill the Yuuki. <em>Ten minutes after they walk into the chairman's office. I follow slowly and inch my way over to the room, trying to eavesdrop.

"-So what is your answer, Kaien Cross?"

I hear the headmaster reply, "After careful watching over them and their behavior, I have decided to accept. I see no reason why they cannot continue staying here and learning." _What? What is he- _"We're glad you could see reason. I'm sure they and their parents will be very pleased to know that you saw reason." _Who's they- _"Of course. The children of the Himura family have obeyed the rules and are very understanding and trustworthy.", a deep, rich voice chimed in. Kaname. "Well, All I have to say is that, they must keep obeying the rules and know that Kaname is authority. Just because they are purebloods, and come from from a long line of **powerful **purebloods, does not mean that they can disrespect Kaname and do as they wish here. There are rules, and as long as they keep abiding by them like they have the past 7 weeks-", I clasped a hand over my mouth to keep from gasping, "-then we shall have no problems and they will have a wonderful school year ahead." They proceeded to what sounded like fill out all the paperwork, I walked away silently as possible. On the outside, I was emotionless and quiet. On the inside, I couldn't shut up. _7 weeks? How the hell did the headmaster hide the fact that purebloods were here for 7 weeks? How have I not noticed? Will this be a repeat of Shizuka? Does Zero know? Why didn't they tell me? How could I have not known? How does Kaname truly feel about all of this. Ehhh...My head is starting to hurt._

Not paying attention to where I was going, I walked head first into a hard chest. _Eh? _I looked up to see Akatsuki Kain as he looked down back at me with confused eyes.

I yelped and backed up. "S-Sorry... I wasn't watching where I-I was going. Sorry about that, Kain-senpai." He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it. I was a bit absent minded, too." I looked up at him half surprised at his kindness, then smiled softly. "Well, let's just hope that whatever is occupying your mind and mine, decides to let off before we starting running into walls." He chuckles and smiles. _Woah. I can honestly say that I have __**never**_ _seen him smile before. It's...it's nice. _"If I may ask, Kain-senpai, Why are you out of class?" His smile fades and he sighs. "I just needed some air. A lot of shit has been happening recently. You don't want to get caught up in it, Yuuki. " My eyes go wide. _Did...did he just call me by my first name? ... _I nod and begin to walk away, as the quiet burrows itself in.

After a few steps I hear him call back, "...Good luck with your patrolling, disciplinary committee." He turns around and walks away, but I stop dead in my tracks. _...But I thought...wait...he doesn't know that I've been off duty? He doesn't know that I've been a maid for the moon dormitory? How does he not know...? _I shake my head and sigh as I resume walking. _Best not to think so much about what's going on, or I'll go insane! I need to get some rest. It's gonna be be a long day tomorrow. _

_On other notes, He was nice to me! That's a big step from silent strangers to actually being friendly. Besides that last bit, we we're actually quite casual with each other and he called me Yuuki. No one in the night class (excluding Kaname) has ever called me by my first name before. It was always "Disciplinary committee" or "Cross". As happy as I am to hear a night class student actually acknowledge me fondly, I can help but wonder, What changed?_

I trudged back to Yori and I's room and slipped silently in. Yori is sleeping soundly. I get into my night gown then get in my bed. The bed speaks as I crawl into it and pull the covers up. I then try and shut out my thoughts as best as I can, and go to sleep.

I open my eyes and sit up slowly. I sit up and stretch. I look over at Yori and sees she's still asleep. _Wait. What time is it? _I look over at the clock. 5:13. _5:13. Holy crap! This has been the first time ever since the academy opened, that I have gotten a good night's sleep. No staying up all night patrolling, no having Yori wake up and be worried about me, no coming in and having to be easy getting into bed, due to injuries. But most importantly, __**No nightmares. **_

I smiled and got up. I ran to the dresser to put on my day class uniform before I freeze. _Oh. Right. Today is a work day. How could I forget?_

I turn around, grab the box under my bed and pick the entire thing up, then I pull open my dresser, pulling my tan pea coat from it.I glance at Yori-sleeping form one last time, before I sneak out the door with the box and coat. I make my way to the bathroom and open the door silently, peeking in. No one. I go in and pull the door closed, locking it. I put down the clothes the open the box. I pull the clothes from it and get undressed. First I put on the dress, then I fasten the apron. I pull up my thigh high black stockings, and the knee high boots after it. _Now, the accessories_. I tie the cloth choker around my neck and I am about to put frilly headpiece on before I catch myself from doing it._If a day class student saw me, even if I wear wear the coat, they'll suspect something_. I look in the mirror and smooth out the skirt, and fix my hair. _Here goes nothing. _I shove the headpiece in my pocket then put on the pea coat and button it together. _It covers it perfectly. _I make my way out the door, and put my box back under the bed.

(A/N: Please look up Kaichou wa maid-sama Misaki on Google if you want to know what Yuuki's maid outfit looks like.)

Right before I leave room, I open the drawer to look at Artemis. I consider whether or not I should take it. _What if something happens? I might need it...No. I'm not on duty. This...is not my job anymore. Not my problem. _I close the drawer back and leave. I quickly make my way down the stairs and out the door, sighing at the cool air as I walk to the moon dorm.


End file.
